1. Technical Field
The disclosed embodiments relate to a pump with an automatic deactivation mechanism, and more particularly, to an automatic deactivation mechanism that mechanically triggers a switch to de-energize the pump motor upon reaching a threshold pressure.
2. Related Art
Pumps are known in the art and are used to inflate items of furniture such as air mattresses and beds, which usually contain at least one air bladder. These pumps generally require the user to press and hold an inflate or deflate button until the respective inflation or deflation has completed. Other pumps may require termination of the process of inflation or deflation by manually pressing a switch or knob on the pump, thus preventing the pump motor from continuing to pump and possibly burning out. In either case, a user must attend to the inflation process and wait until the process finishes.
Some alternating current (A/C) air pumps have a resettable fuse that protects the pump by triggering the fuse to blow and the pump to deactivate if the motor starts to overheat. This is a safety measure, however, not an intentional benefit to the consumer, and it can take up to a half hour to reset a blown fuse.